


The New World's Reunion

by Bralarotica



Series: The New World Of Pleasure [5]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Akuma no Mi | Devil Fruit, Bath Sex, Bathroom Sex, Blow Jobs, Breasts, Clone Sex, Clones, Condoms, Corruption, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Exhaustion, F/F, Falling In Love, Flirting, Girl Penis, Gratuitous Smut, Horny Nico Robin, Inappropriate Use of Akuma no Mi | Devil Fruit Powers, Large Breasts, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Masturbation, Mating Press, Multiple Orgasms, Nami-centric (One Piece), New World (One Piece), Nico-centric, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Penis Growth, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Pregnancy Kink, Seduction, Self-cest, Shameless, Shameless Smut, Smut, Spitroasting, The Thousand Sunny, Threesome - F/F/F, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:29:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29709582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bralarotica/pseuds/Bralarotica
Summary: After two years the Straw Hat Crew finally meets again. And Nami faces a new Nico Robin, a Nico Robin who is a much bigger flirt, who threatens to pull her deep into a storm of lust and love...
Relationships: Nami/Nico Robin
Series: The New World Of Pleasure [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2124198
Kudos: 19





	The New World's Reunion

Nami reached into the water she was drawing into the bath. It was a pleasant heat, perfect to relax her stiff muscles and to clean her skin. She had forgotten how good the bath on the Thousand Sunny was over the past two years. She circled her hand in the water, getting used to the heat, calming her mind. Pleasant memories of two years ago came to her mind, the days when they sailed on the Paradise side of the Grandline, facing adventures and discovering islands. It gave her goosebumps and she was excited that she could finally continue this journey with her friends again.  
She pulled her hand back, ready to undress herself when she suddenly felt a pair of hands grabbing and squeezing her breasts from behind. Another pair of breasts were pushed against her back, so she could guess who it was.  
“May I join you?” Nico Robin asked, squeezing Nami’s breasts.  
The navigator was surprised and turned her head, seeing her friend’s face, presenting a cold and alluring smile. She had lost her tanned skin since their first time on Sabaody Archipelago and her hair had grown out since then, too. And likewise, her breasts had grown quite significantly, which was pleasing to Nami’s eyes. But it was also difficult for the Navigator to keep her eyes from them, because Robin wore a silly jacket which couldn’t even contain the pair of breasts.  
“You have become touchy, Robin,” Nami replied, looking down to her friend's hands, which were squeezing her breasts beneath her bikini top.   
Robin’s head lowered onto her neck, kissing her lustfully. Nami gulped and couldn’t resist stroking her head.  
They had done it a few times before they were originally split. How could she not, Nico Robin was a beautiful woman and Nami was weak to pretty ladies. But they weren’t real lovers and neither of them had pushed it too far.  
But now, having met each other again?  
“Robin,” Nami exhaled sensually, “You have become quite thirsty over the past years, haven’t you?”  
Nico Robin didn’t answer, not this Nico Robin, at least. Because Nami’s chin was taken by another pair of hands and was turned to another Nico Robin, who suddenly stood in front of her.   
“I simply,” answered the new Nico Robin, “learned to appreciate the pretty things in life.” Her fingers moved up, rubbing Nami’s lips. “And regretted that I hadn’t appreciated the time we had together enough.”  
“Robin,” Nami responded, overwhelmed by these words. She tried to find any additional words, but hadn’t the chance to do so, for this Nico Robin kissed her. Nami leaned into the kiss and couldn’t even recognize how many hands undressed her and pulled her into the bath. But she let it go, swimming in the flow.

Nami sat on Nico Robin's lap in the water. The older woman’s breasts pressing on her back while she washed it. Though Nami could tell that her hand motions weren’t meant to clean her. They were touching her, hungry. The second Nico Robin lifted her leg, kissing it lovingly, before cleaning it up. She always gazed at Nami, smiling sweetly, making Nami feel uncomfortable.  
The navigator was simply overwhelmed. Nico Robin was a beautiful woman, and had gotten more beautiful over the past two years, and now she shared a bath with two of them, treating her like a Celestial Dragon or something similar. It was a bit too much, too unreal.  
Nico Robin’s hands reached from behind and squeezed her breasts again, something she started to do all the time. “You have become quite a lady, my little Nami.”  
“Careful, Robin,” replied Nami, trying to sound serious. “You're starting to sound like an old man.”  
“Hm,” the Robin behind her didn’t react to her comment at first. Instead she stroked her fingers through Nami’s hair. “Your hair, it’s beautiful. I love how long it has become.”  
“Save the compliments,” responded Nami, “That’s Sanji’s job.”  
The Nico Robin in front of her kissed her toes, snuggling her head against Nami’s foot. “I just can’t resist. All of you is worthy of being loved.”  
Nami didn’t mind getting praised. But coming from Robin was too much of an uncanny experience for her. But she couldn’t convince herself that she wasn’t into this either. Seeing this beautiful woman, or women in this moment, compliment her, while she herself was magnificent to look at. Lustrous dark hair, a pretty face, large, delicate breasts, attractive curves, porcelain skin. She was Nami’s type, but also a very good friend she had learned to respect and love in their past adventures. It was just too much to digest in the moment.  
But Nico Robin didn’t allow her a break. She kissed her on her neck again, this time more demanding, hungrier. The other Nico Robin followed her example and placed several kisses on her legs, always further up, reaching for her inner thighs and beyond. Hands squeezed her breasts, turning her nipples hard, playing with them, rubbing them.  
Nami decided to give up at that moment. Her head couldn’t think straight with two Nico Robins around her and she hadn’t sex for a while, either. So she exhaled, leaned back, turned her head, and kissed the Nico Robin behind her.  
Nico Robin was hungry. Her lips opened up immediately. A fierce tongue made its way into Nami’s mouth and she welcomed it. She moaned in the face of the familiar taste and the coming pleasure. Then she was lifted up, put on the edge of the bathtub. Her legs split, revealing her vulva which started to soak.  
The Robin behind her grabbed her breasts with hunger. Lifting them, pinching the hard nipples between thumb and index finger. Nami’s heart was floating and racing. The sex back then with Nico Robin had been pleasant and nice, but this Nico Robin was more passionate and eager. It would’ve worried Nami in any other situation, but she was just happy about this, while they shared a kiss, passionate and loving. The other Nico Robin came close to her sex. Breathing at Nami’s vulva, licking the hair teasingly. She placed kisses all around it, turning her hotter and wetter down there. It was brutal and it pulled at Nami’s heart.  
She broke the kiss and turned her head down, looking to the other Robin, who looked at her knowingly.  
“What do you want me to do, my little Nami?” she asked, closing her lips to the labia, but not touching it.  
Nami hadn’t seen her this playful before and it caused confusing feelings to rise in her chest.  
After a few moments of silence, Nami whispered, “Eat me out.”  
Nico Robin tilted her head, smiling. “You need to say it louder, my dear.”  
Nami bit her lips for a moment, before she said, louder, “Eat me out, please.”  
“Good girl,” the Nico Robin said, before entering the vulva with her tongue.  
Then the other Nico Robin pushed her head back to hers and added, “Yes, such a good girl.” And then kissed her again.  
The lower Nico Robin’s tongue was determined. Strong and thirsty, it pushed hard into Nami’s vagina, licking and sucking. Nami could feel how her body trembled under these attacks. Robin was sucking, licking, and kissing her vulva. Nibbling here and there, pressing her tongue against her swollen clitoris. Pushing her tongue into her vagina, bending her flesh with her techniques.  
Nami grabbed Nico Robin’s head, pushing it harder against her vulva. She understood immediately that Nico Robin had spent the past two years gathering experiences, pleasing many different women. And the fruits of her efforts were being used against her. And she couldn’t be more grateful.  
Two years ago, Nami and Robin had done it a few times, mostly when the mood hit both of them. Now Nami could already tell they would do it much more often in the New World.   
A burning, blinding heat bloomed in her body. Nami moaned into Nico Robin’s mouth, unable to keep her voice down. She pushed her hips against Nico Robin’s face while pushing her head against her vulva.   
“Robin,” Nami moaned, trying to hug the woman behind her. Her body was shaking, she needed to hold onto something. Her hips were pushing against the lower Robin hard, who was grabbing her thighs, ramming her head against the vulva, pressing her tongue into her.   
Nami lost balance. She grabbed the head of the lower Robin with her legs while falling back into the arms of the other Robin. Her body collapsed under the orgasm. She was out of breath, pushing against the lower Robin’s face, while she ejaculated against her. Her body was electrified, bending back. Her mind was in a thick, white fog, as if nothing was left in the world.  
Minutes must’ve passed before she started to regain glimpses of thoughts. She was held by the two Robins, who hummed peacefully in unison. The face of one of them was still covered by her fluids, but it only made her more attractive.   
“I think,” one of the Robins said, facing her twin, “She needs a real bath now.” The other Robin simply giggled.

The Women’s Quarter on the Thousand Sunny once had two beds for the two women, but things had changed since then, so both of them had to share a single king-sized bed. Which was just too fitting for the coming night.  
Nami sat on the edge of the bed, squinting her eyes at the Nico Robins. They were still two and one of them hugged the other from behind, touching her inappropriately, kissing her on the neck. It was a bizarre sight, only possible thanks to the devil fruits.  
“How about it, Nami?” the front Robin, while hugged from behind, stroked the hair of the other Nico Robin lovingly, “Want to continue what we started in the bath?”  
Nami wanted to say yes. She was still giddy after that experience and her heart wanted more of this Nico Robin. But her mind had calmed down a bit, so she was careful.  
“You turned into quite a flirt, Robin,” Nami responded, gulping. “I'd sure like to know how many other women you met over the past years.”  
The front Nico Robin smiled, amused. Then she turned her head back, kissing the other Nico Robin on the mouth. First lips on lips, they got into it, adding tongue and faint moaning.   
It was hot. One Robin was quite amazing, two were just overwhelming. But Nami’s heart was on the verge of a meltdown seeing the two making out. Heat flashed on her face and unconsciously she leaned further forward.  
The front Robin ended the kiss, her tongue still connected with the other Nico Robin by a string of saliva. “Like what you saw?”  
Nami gulped, embarassed how easily turned on she was. But Nico Robin didn’t let her answer and instead rubbed the front of her pajama pants. Nami expected her to finger herself, but her eyes grew when she saw that a bulge began to grow against the fabric. The other Robin pulled her twin’s pants down, revealing the penis, grabbing it softly.  
“How?” Nami was stunned and a bit irritated. That was something completely new.  
“Hm,” the front Nico Robin mused, while the other's hand was slowly jerking her off. “You can guess. It is thanks to my devil fruit ability, replicating the body parts I hadn’t before. Maybe the difference between men and women is much smaller than we want to admit.” The other Nico Robin moved further forward, lowering her head, and enveloped the dick into her mouth, moving up and down at a slow pace. The still upright sitting Nico Robin rubbed her twin’s butt while she started to moan.  
Nami felt the need to rub her own breasts. She felt a little bit like a voyeur, but was also aware that this was just another seduction technique of Nico Robin's. It was just too erotic.  
“And,” she tried to distract herself and asked, “Does it work like all the others?”  
“Hm,” Nico Robin moaned, pulling her twin’s pants down to rub her butt more directly. “Yes, hm. Yes it does. It is exactly like any other penis.”  
Nami gulped, but then suddenly understood something else. “So, what you mean to say is that you can impregnate other women with this? No, wait, you already did it, didn’t you?”  
Nico Robin moaned and took her time to answer. Nami could tell that she had done it with a clone of herself already. Being so open about it suggested that she had done it quite a lot, probably.  
Then Nico Robin answered, “Yes, ah. I tested this out a few times. As I said before, it works like any other penis.”  
Nami understood the meaning behind this and was a bit shocked. But not too much, because her mind was too confused by Nico Robin pleasuring herself in front of her and her own body getting turned on by this.  
Nico Robin showed amusement on her face before she licked her lips. “Maybe you want to see it done directly?”  
“I,” Nami stuttered, but couldn't end the sentence. Then the two Nico Robins kissed each other again before undressing each other. Then she actually understood what Robin had just said.

One Nico Robin lied naked on the bed, lifting both her legs until they reached her shoulders. The other Nico Robin was above her, knees on both sides of her hips, her dick hard and ready. She directed it at the vulva of her clone, pushing it in. The lying Nico Robin moaned, biting her lower lip. The upper Nico Robin kissed her directly while pushing her dick into her. A juicy sound of flesh hitting flesh filled the air while both Nico Robins made out, moaning into each other’s mouths.  
Then the upper Nico Robin pulled back, raising her lower body into the air. Then she pushed back, harder and quicker. The lying Nico Robin screamed into her twin’s mouth, shaking. The upper Nico Robin pulled back up, the dick glistening with the sexual fluids of the other Robin. Then she pushed back in, forcing another moan out of the throat of the lying Nico Robin.   
Nami could tell that they had done the mating press several times already, a steady rhythm becoming obvious. Breasts were pushed against each other, an intense exchange of moans and kisses and the intense shaking of their two bodies.  
It was too alluring for Nami to just watch. Her hands moved down her body, sliding into her pajama pants. Watching Nico Robin fucking herself was a dream she hadn’t even dreamt yet and it was better than anything else she had ever seen. Her fingers caressed her vulva, slid into it, rubbing and pushing. She was soaking wet and despite the sex earlier in the bath, her lust wasn’t satisfied. Or, maybe it was more accurate to say, it was ignited once more. No person who was attracted to women could keep cool with this view.   
Nico Robin pushed hard and quick into her clone. Her dick moved in and out, pulling out by her hips before thrusting back into herself. It was hypnotizing and looked delicate, embraced and hugged by the vulva, sweet and tight.  
Nami’s finger pushed harder into herself, too. Tingling sensitive spots, caressing her insides. Her heart jumped in her own chest, ever-hungry. She was shocking her body with pleasure, moaning alongside the moans of the Nico Robins. Her breasts heaved while she was further turned on by the breasts of the Nico Robins pressing against each other.   
Then the upper Nico Robin became quicker, her movements becoming more erratic. Both of the Robins screamed louder, suppressing their moans by kissing each other deeply. Nami pushed herself on the brink of the coming orgasm. Her gaze became misty and fogged up, difficult to watch the Robins keep on fucking each other. She closed her eyes, having the view still fresh in her mind, and pushed herself over the edge.  
Her body erupted, biting her own lip while she ejaculated again on this evening, ruining her pants. She was shaking, lying on the bed, feeling it tremble under the earthquake which was the two Nico Robins.  
Then the upper Nico Robin broke down on her lying clone and came. Pulsating, her dick pushed semen into the soaked and hot vulva, while the lying Nico Robin hugged her twin, breathless.   
All three women lied exhausted on the bed. Satisfied and desperately inhaling air.  
Nami was half-conscious when she felt another hand on her own and she looked up. One of the Robins had reached for her, looking at her. “My little Nami, do you want a break?” Then she turned her lower body into view and presented her still hard penis. “Or do you want to test it for yourself?”  
Nami was exhausted. But she was also still turned on after what she had witnessed. She wanted Robin and wanted to say yes at first.  
But a thought came to her mind, and she said instead, “Do you have condoms prepared?”  
Nico Robin raised her eyebrows, but nodded. “I do. Because I expected you to think of that.” Then she leaned forward, and added, “But wouldn't you like to bear my children, my little Nami?”  
It was a horrifyingly tempting offer, but Nami shook her head. “No,” she forced herself to say. She liked kids, but she didn’t plan to have kids of her own yet. Especially while they’re on their journey on the Grandline. That was just foolish.  
“It’s fine,” Nico Robin said, smiling. “Maybe you’ll change your mind. The journey is still long.”  
Nami swallowed.

Nami laid on her belly, naked, and sucked on one Nico Robin while the other one held her hips and thrusted into her vulva from behind. Still energetic and fierce, pushing into her, hitting deep, turning all the right switches on.  
Nami moaned against the penis of Nico Robin, who was stroking her hair lovingly. She moved her hand up and down on it. It radiated heat and smelled like flowers. It was forebodingly seductive. She licked it, placed kisses on it, and sucked it with desire.   
The Nico Robin above her giggled, among her moans. “You’re so good, my little Nami,” she said. “I knew we would be a good fit.”  
Nami couldn’t reply to this. She was too deep into the lust. Her lower body was on fire, burning with pleasure. She was shaking, hard, at her limits, but Nico Robin held her while thrusting again and again. She was still hard and full of vigor. Making the impossible possible and making Nami fall for her with every single push.  
“I love you, my Nami,” the Nico Robin behind her said, “I want to live a long life with you.”  
The words pulled at her heart, but she couldn’t focus on the actual meaning. She was too drunk on her own pleasure.   
“I want a family with you, Nami,” Robin moaned, pushing harder and harder. “Wouldn’t our children be beautiful?”  
Nami wanted to agree, to scream yes, but she was able to force herself to stay quiet, sucking the other Robin’s dick instead, which slowly grew bigger in her mouth.  
“You would be a beautiful mother,” Robin moaned even more, “I made other women beautiful, too, and you would be the most beautiful!”  
Nami moaned. She imagined herself pregnant, in the arms of Robin. It was an alluring image, despite her lack of interest in having her own children before. Because she could tell how much Nico Robin would please her, continuing to have sex with a big belly and lactating breasts.   
They were dangerous thoughts, so Nami tried to pull herself back into reality, sucking harder on the soon to be coming Nico Robin.  
But then the other Nico Robin pushed deeper than before, hitting her cervix, making her groan, while it also felt surprisingly good.  
“Nami,” the Robin behind her said as she stopped her movements, “Without a condom I could get you pregnant very soon. Wouldn’t that be nice?”  
Nami’s body was screaming. Nico Robin's words were crawling into her mind while her body wanted to feel more pleasure. She wanted Robin to fuck her. And she almost stopped caring if this would end up making her pregnant.   
But then the other Nico Robin came in her mouth. Her dick pulsating under her lips, semen in her mouth. The Nico Robin held her head, moaning, shaking her hips. A flowery, sweet aroma was in her mouth and Nami slowly pulled the penis out of her mouth while licking it. She swallowed, then inhaled deeply. The Nico Robin in front of her leaned back, needing to sit, taking a break. It was enough of a distraction for Nami that she could form a single thought as she turned her head.  
“Keep on fucking me,” she moaned, “but the condom stays on.”  
This Nico Robin giggled and nodded. “Of course.” Then she continued to thrust into Nami, pushing her closer to the dawning climax.  
The Navigator understood at this very moment that she had to order Chopper to make birth control pills for her. The condoms wouldn’t last very long and Nami knew how hard Nico Robin was intoxicating to her.  
The two years had truly turned her into a devil. A beautiful, seductive devil. Her smile, her breasts, her voice; they robbed her of all reason. She wanted to be one with Nico Robin, again and again. Giving her body to her. Without any condoms, she would surely fall for Nico Robin's eroticism and soon bear her child.   
And Nami was horrified by how much she started to like the idea, despite how foolish it was. When her climax overcame her, and exhaustion eventually brought sleep, she dreamt of a future with her and Nico Robin, carrying her children. Making her smile, while the two Nico Robins hugged her and fell to sleep, too.


End file.
